Falling Forwards
by MidnightWolves2
Summary: Lillian Sherwood is a servant in the Royal Palace, who falls in love with the crown prince. Her stepsister, Katherine, wants the wealth and spotlight and envies Lillian. Determined to win the prince's heart, Katherine and Lillian go head to head in a competition. However, what will happen when a mysterious girl named Amber claims to be the rightful queen, the "long lost princess"?


"Mistress, I have cleaned the entire kitchen. Now may I please be dismissed?" I pleaded. Mistress Adele snapped her head toward me, glaring with her dark cruel eyes.

"Don't beg, dear. You sound pathetic," she nagged. "Besides, you can't leave right now, the fun is just starting."

Mistress Adele continued on haughtily. "Monarchs are having a feast today and you will prove your excellence by serving all their meals," she said and resumed reading her article.

This can't be happening. Holy shit. I intended to work at the palace in peace. Once I serve the monarchs you can basically call me dead meat! All the other jealous servants will abuse me, just like they did to Sarah.

"Mistress! I uh…am not ready for the task quite yet," I fumbled. She stopped reading the article and slowly turned her head once more.

"Are you saying that you will not serve me? I will be very offended if you do not take this task on and I will have no choice, but to throw you out," she hissed, clearly trying to hide her smirk.

"Please may I just skip this one task?" I begged practically on my knees.

"Although I love seeing you like this, I can't let you skip this task. You already skipped too many. Sorry, little Lillian," she mocked. Furious with this response, all I could do was nod curtly and walk away.

"Oh! Lillian, I need you to wear something formal. You must look good for the monarchs; you can find some dresses in the far closet. Katherine could probably help you," she said walking away.

I swiftly walked to the closet. Bratty little Katherine was already picking out her dress.

"Look who it is. Lillian Sherwood. A poor peasant girl who got disowned by her parents because of their poverty. Or was it because they didn't love you? ," Katherine snickered. With a quick move, she was against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about my background!" I growled. I grabbed her collar.

"Get off me, you worthless whore!" she hollered. I hastily let go and retreated a step, fear of her mother overcoming my anger.

"How dare you grab me!" she yelled. I ignored her and quickly rummaged through the closet acting like nothing happened.

"Listen Lillian, I'm Mistress Adele's daughter. I may be working as a maid but you MUST treat me like a noble. You understand? I'm better than you in all the ways possible. You're nothing but a petty little maid! ," she screamed.

"Stop being an idiot and just start preparing for the feast. I think it's in an hour or so," I warned.

"Ugh fine, but this is my last warning. Treat me like this and I will make an end to your life," she threatened. After seeing Mistress Adele nearby, she quickly changed the subject. "Lady Mary wants you to bring some orchids to her room" she said sweetly earning a smile from Mistress Adele.

With a sigh I left to go to the palace garden. I looked through the window finding an unfamiliar face. I slowly opened the door trying to make the creak as quiet as I could.

 _CREAKKKK!_

Embarrassed, I felt my face turn hot.

"Uh hi… umm… Lady Mary sent me to retrieve some orchids for her…" I mumbled.

Clearly this stranger was fascinated by my odd appearance. If you're wondering how I look, I have fine skin, striking violet eyes, with long chestnut colored hair tied up high.

"Hi… The orchids are over there," the stranger said pointing to the far left corner. Somehow he looked familiar yet I couldn't put a finger on it. I quickly picked some pink orchids and started to make my way out.

"Before you leave, I would like to know your name," he said.

"I'm Lillian. Lillian Sherwood. May I ask who you are?" I questioned shyly. With an amused face he chuckled.

"I'm Lucas… You might know me as the crown prince?" he replied with an air of practiced confidence. I gasped, my cheeks flushing red and hastily tried to curtsy, dropping the orchids.

"I…Uh…Your Highness, I'm very sorry, I did not recognize you," I stammered. He chuckled once more and helped me pick up all the orchids off the ground.

"Well, Lillian. I hope to see you again." Lucas grinned. All I could do was nod and smile.

 **-To be continued-**


End file.
